You're The One That I Want
by SLHGOUATTLKFAN
Summary: Simba and Nala tell Kovu and Kiara basically how Simba proposed to Nala, by song! It would probably be best for you to read this story only if you've ever seen the movie Grease


A/N: this is for entertainment purposes only. I love the movie Grease and this idea came to me. Sorry the story is short but the song isn't very long. Enjoy. I don't own the Lion King or Grease belongs to Disney and whoever created Grease.

Kiara and Kovu were enjoying a nice walk. Kiara smirks and nuzzles Kovu. They look up and see Kiara's parents Simba and Nala. They are nuzzling and whispering. Kiara sighs, "I wish we had what they have."

"We already do." Kovu whispers nuzzling Kiara.

Kiara smiles and the two of them walk up to the king and queen. "Hi Kiara hello Kovu." Nala smiles and her daughter and son-in-law.

"Hi mom hi dad." Kiara smiles.

"What's up?" Simba asks.

"Tell us something that happened between you two." Kiara smiles.

"Why?" Simba asks.

"Well I always liked hearing stories as a cub and I want to hear one." Kiara shrugs.

"Ok." Nala says and laughs. "You're the one that I want."

Simba laughs at the memory. "Tell them."

(Flashback)

Three days. It's been three days since Simba's return. Nala couldn't be happier. But something weird is going on with Simba. He's seemed kind of...out of it. Nala decided to confront him about it. "Hey Simba."

"Oh hi Nala." Simba says staring ather.

"What going on with you?" She asks him. He doesn't answer. He smirks and begins walking around her. "What are you doing?" By now the whole pride was there. Sarabi and Sarafina were at the front.

Suddenly music starts playing out of nowhere. Simba begins to sing, "I got chills! They're multiplying! And I'm loosing control. Cause the power you're supplying, it's electrifying!" Simba sings as he falls to the ground as if he's being electrocuted.

Nala looks behind herself at the pride completely weirded out. Sarafina and Sarabi look at her to start singing. Nala sighs and start singing and kick him telling him to stand up, "you better shape up. Cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you. You better shape up, you better understand. To my heart I must be true." Nala sings as she begins to back him up.

"Nothin left, nothing left for me to do." Simba sings.

Then they both start to sing. "You're the one that I want! You are the one I want. Hoo hoo hoo honey. The one that I want you are the one I want hoo hoo hoo honey, the that I want, you are the one I want. Hoo hoo hoo the one I need oh yes indeed."

Then Nala walks to the edge of Priderock. "If you're filled with affection. You're too shy to convey. Meditate my direction feel your way."

Simba gets to close but before knocking Nala down he says. "Wow!" And backs away. Nala jumps down and Simba quickly follows her. "I better shape up." He sings again. "Cause you need a man."

"I need a man." Nala sings. "Who can keep me satisfied."

"I better shape up. If I'm gonna prove."

"You better prove, that my faith is justified."

"Are you sure?" Simba asks/sings.

"Yes I'm sure down deep inside." They both sing. "You're the one that I want, you are the one I want. Hoo hoo hoo honey. The one that I want, you are the one I want hoo hoo hoo honey. The one that I want hoo hoo hoo honey. The one I need, oh yes indeed."

The Pride is now singing and dancing in the back. "you're the one that I want, you are the one I want. Hoo hoo hoo honey. The one that I want, you are the one I want hoo hoo hoo honey. The one that I want hoo hoo hoo honey. The one I need, oh yes indeed. you're the one that I want, you are the one I want. Hoo hoo hoo honey. The one that I want, you are the one I want hoo hoo hoo honey. The one that I want hoo hoo hoo honey. The one I need, oh yes indeed."

When they finish the Pride cheers and Simba leads Nala to a secluded area. " I love you Nala."

"I love you too Simba." Nala sighs happily.

"Be my queen, my mate." Simba requests smiling.

Nala gasps. She wasn't expecting this. At least not so soon but she loved Simba. "Yes." Nala agrees.

Simba smiles and the two head back off to share the good news.

(End of flashback)

Kiara and Kovu just stare at Simba and Nala before bursting out laughing. "Seriously?" Kiara asks.

"Seriously." Simba confirms.

"That sound hilarious." Kovu laughs.

"Believe me it was." Nala agrees.

"Come on let's go back." Kiara says and Kovu agrees following her.

Simba and Nala begin to follow them. "You're the one that I want." Simba whispers.

"Hoo hoo hoo honey." Nala whispers back.

A/N: it's short I know but it's a short song. Thanks for reading!


End file.
